


nursing on a poison that never stung (teeth and lungs lined with it)

by ruinate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Frottage, Laughter During Sex, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Submissive Genji Shimada, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinate/pseuds/ruinate
Summary: “Please- I want to be good, master.” Restlessly, he shifts from his meditative pose, chasing fleeting touches. Edges of control and facade fray further, curling under the edges of subspace as he leans forward into his master’s personal space. “Please -” Genji whines softly, panic soothed immediately by the thumb caressing his artificial lip, silenced by soft tinkling laughter, resonating in his ribs.“I know, my dearest one. I know...”





	nursing on a poison that never stung (teeth and lungs lined with it)

**Author's Note:**

> tender, loving dom/sub scenes!!! that's all. thanks for coming to my tedtalk.
> 
> jam out to [this playlist](https://8tracks.com/glitterdustcyclops/tie-me-up-because-you-love-me) to enhance the feeling.
> 
> clit is used within the fic. cis genji because i'm changing up my writing meta. there's some kink and consent check-ins because i really dig healthy relationships.

Segmented digits trace over the divot in his throat, pressing up lightly, just to feel the hitch in Genji’s breathing. Around the thumb, his Adam’s apple bobs, head tilting back at the presence of his master’s fingers. “Do you want to be good for me, Genji?” Zenyatta murmurs, free hand tracing over rivets in his student’s favourite collar, the other lightly stroking at the stark tendons in his neck. A request for their play - how often they’d fallen into bed following afternoon meditation. Pliantly, the cyborg nods slowly in response, each micro movement filled with molasses - eyes eclipsed by dark irises flit towards the omnic as his lips part slightly, breath stolen from touch alone.

“Yes -” Desperation cracks his unused voice, synthetic tones reverberating from the replacement in his throat, metallic edges blurring humanity’s lines. “ _Please -_ I want to be good, master.” Restlessly, he shifts from his meditative pose, chasing fleeting touches. Edges of control and facade fray further, curling under the edges of subspace as he leans forward into his master’s personal space. “Please -” Genji whines softly, panic soothed immediately by the thumb caressing his artificial lip, silenced by soft tinkling laughter, resonating in his ribs.

“I know, my dearest one. I know...” Soft supple leather wraps around the cyborg’s throat, too tight as Zenyatta’s fingers struggle, fumbling over the steel buckle, leather pulled through but not set. After a pregnant pause, the cyborg’s fingers come to join his master’s, helping him fasten the collar securely. “Ah - I’m sorry, my dear.” Laughing gently, the omnic ducks his helm, forehead array pulsing in calm patterns as his student sighs against his faceplate, smiling wistfully. Tension loosens and dissipates from the cyborg’s shoulders, body sinuously curling around his master and pushing him back against the pillows of their shared bed. “It has been some time since we have played in this space.” Fingers card through onyx hair, carefully as to not pull strands - his free hand brushes over the metal o-ring, gently attaching the steel leash, hovering just a moment longer. “Is it too tight?”

“It’s alright, master.” Genji murmurs, lips tracing a deep mouth-seam, lightly fogging the chrome. In this quiet sanctity, he does not fear judgment, stripped of carbon fibre plating and reservations, drawn deeply into the role of submissive, of pet. Drawing scarred lips down the slope of his master’s helm, Genji traces over pistons, nearly purring at the sensation of having his mouth occupied. “It’s perfect.” He sucks a breath between faux teeth as the leash’s chain rattles, pulled taut by slight fingers, hesitant but there - adjusting to the game. “Please - _please master -_ ”

“You’ll tell me to stop it if becomes too much, won’t you, starling?” Servos whirl as Zenyatta tightens his grip on the handle, free hand cupping his pet’s chin. In this mindscape, his student would throw himself at the feet of his omnic, kiss delicate joints and serve, desperate in his prostration without a care to his own comfort and safety. Nodding in response, he leans into the cradling touch, touch-starved in subspace, not truly hearing his master’s concerns. “Genji.” The sharp edges of his name have Genji looking up, glazed eyes focusing immediately, lips parting to reply. “Don’t push yourself tonight, starling. Let us just enjoy each other.”

Honey laces itself through Genji’s motions as he leans upwards to press his lips against the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate once again, ducking away as if shyness had overcome him. “Yes, master - but you would never hurt me.” The springs on their bed creak as Genji shifts lower, soft cock peeking from between his thighs, scarred features tinged with pale green.

“No, I wouldn’t. But still, my heart aches to think of you pushing yourself.”

“I won’t! I won’t - I just want to…” His student hesitates, unable to finish the thought with how overwhelmed he felt. “Can I -” Genji pulls his bottom lip between teeth, eyes darting away from his master’s ever-unchanging features, the leash slack in his grip. “- touch you, master?”

“Yes, my dear. Always.” As assurance, he pulls, leading Genji closer. Sensors tucked behind spaces in his carapace relay the feedback of his student’s warm body, mechanic and organic heat leaving him in waves. Tentatively, Genji’s fingers dip under warm metal, lightly pulling at the wires underneath. Sharp shocks jitter up Zenyatta’s form, head tilting back as he breathes raggedly. “Ah, Genji, that area is sensitive.”

“Yes, master. I know.” Cheekily, he tugs again, earning a sharp gasp and stilted jerk. Dipping his head to drag his tongue against the seam of metal, Genji pulls sharply at one of them, delighting in the choked moan. “I love these sounds of yours.”

Blood hot cheek rests against the cool metal of his thighs, electric warmth bleeding through the fingertips deftly pressing into his modesty panel. “Sweetling, you don’t have to...” The hermetic hiss of the panel sliding away interrupts him, but Genji looks up, eyes wide, as if lit by stars. Were Zenyatta to have heart or true breath, he thinks they might have stopped, throat tight with the beauty before him.

“No, master. I want to make you feel good.” His thumb trembles as he hovers over his master’s teal clit, unsure if he was even allowed. _What of the cockiness and boudoir prowess Genji once boasted of?_ Stripped of trauma torn skin, he had fallen so deeply for the omnic, afraid of upsetting him, hurting him, that he now waits with bated breath for permission. How had he become speared on this arrow, unable and unwilling to pry it from between his ribs? “Please?”

Struck mute by the admission of his pet, Zenyatta nods once, hand trailing to card once more through dark tresses. His student keens, eyes fluttering closed for a pregnant breath, gone with his desire to please. The first touch of Genji’s thumb against him has systems freezing, stalling despite erudite routines and emergency codes, learned and reprogrammed from lessons of love. Belatedly, synthetic breath leaves him in a rush, digits tightening in his student’s hair and the leash. He dare not pull, despite Genji’s kink, refusing to let their lovemaking turn to something wilder.

It was not just Genji who needed to be reassured of their lives in this moment.

Slow circles coax subroutines awake, the mechanisms in his valve calibrating and lubricating as Genji plays with the neon nub there. Slow and gentle, slick drips under the ministrations, collected immediately by Genji’s teasing fingers, running over black silicone lips. A breathless moan of Genji’s name has the cyborg moving ever closer. “You’re so pretty down here, master. I want a taste.” The cyborg starts to duck his head, stopped by an immediate pull of his leash.

“Genji, ask - ask properly.” Composure slips from him, water down fingers, as he twitches under loving stimulation. Still, Zenyatta clings to remnants of control, willing to let it go in the inevitability of his reboot.

“Can I taste you, master? It would make me happy to please you.” Little hitches in Genji’s sentences give way to a sharp gasp, when his master nods and permission leads him lower. Punch-drunk, dark eyes roll into the back of his head at the first drag of segmented tongue through gathering slick, moaning unabashedly into the hot valve. The omnic’s hips rise, array flickering in irregular patterns, at sudden stimulation, butting his clit against his student’s nose.

From between his thighs, Genji laughs, a quiet rumbling crawling up steel vertebrae, infectious until breathlessly, the monk laughs in return. The lead of their play - leash and collar - forgotten for a moment to let hands fold over the gold of his faceplate, hiding away as if impolite teeth were bared. “I’m sorry, sweetling. I - I’d forgotten myself for a moment. I will restrain my hips.”

Glancing from singed eyelashes, Genji pulls away, eyes twinkling, as shoulder vents release pent-up steam. “No, I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself. Will you please hold me there, master?” Head tilting back to remind the omnic of leash and collar, teal smeared mouth splits into a wide smile. “I want to make you come, master. It would make me happy to see you come.” Shifting slightly, his student spreads his thighs, pretty cock hardening from being able to please.

Wordlessly, Zenyatta shifts and raises his hips enough to relieve the pressure on hydraulics in his spine, fingers wrapped around the forgotten chain. He tugs gently, just enough to pull his student closer to his valve, hot and slick and twitching under cool air, and Genji goes smoothly. Subservient and willing, the cyborg’s tongue twitches over Zenyatta’s clit, hands kept neatly between his thighs, unwilling to touch without permission. His lips curl around it, suckling gently before alternating with kitten licks, dripping drool and slick down his master’s perineum.

“Oh Genji, my beautiful one,” The omnic pulls the chain tight, watching Genji’s eyes cross, one rolling back, the other closing as he breathes deeply against the valve. “You are being so good to me.” Lower then, his skillful tongue dips between wet folds, wiggling as desperation sets in, innate desire to please and serve. “My beautiful boy -” The vents in Genji’s waist and shoulders pop at the loving praise, groaning low against his master’s valve as he presses his tongue deeper, attempting to adjust to please him better. Black eyes dart upwards, seeking permission without removing his mouth, cheeks burning with the wet sounds leaving his master. “You can t-t-touch me, Genji.” Static glitches through Zenyatta’s speech, overstimulation from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Tender and trembling fingers shift over his master’s thighs, lightly pulling his hips closer and higher, hands settled underneath his thighs. Zenyatta’s spine arches suddenly, sharply, lithe shoulders are the only contact he has with bedding, chain taut in a deathgrip. “Oh, Genji - sweetling, starling, my beautiful one, you’re doing so well. Such a g-g-g-g-ood boy for me -” Inorganic synapses can do little to assuage failing programs, stimulation and input too much for his programming to keep up with.

A sudden mouth sealing over his clit has him crying out, hips jittering against his pet’s chin. Optics offline, failsafe protocols overwritten with his climax. His aural receptors deadline and there, in endless white noise, the Iris wraps him in loving cloth. An infinite sea coaxing away all sense, time merging into the ouroboros, never to be broken.

But it does - a sharp gasp breaks the cycle and everything comes to focus again, bursting at the seams of reality with vibrancy. Little by little, programming reboots and Zenyatta twitches in his student’s grip, hissing at oversensitivity of slick kitten licks against his clit. “Genji - dear - s-s-stop.” In his hands, strands of dark hair caught between joints fall as he carefully extracts it from his student.

Immediately, Genji pulls away, worry written clear across scarred features. “Yes, Master.” The hand formerly embedded in tresses reaches out then, thumb caressing high cheekbones, circling over raised tissue. His cock flags slightly, concern for his omnic master overwhelming base desires, nose twitching at the smell of burning electronics. A quick diagnostic scan reveals only minor damage to important processes and mechanisms, but a more pressing matter - a malfunction in his valve, locked up too tightly for any further stimulation, something he would need to see to afterwards.  

Softening Genji’s expression is not only a task for the physical. Leaning upwards while shifting his hips, Zenyatta ducks his head to press forehead to array, hands moving down to cup his student’s face gently. “I am not upset, my sweet. It was simply too much input. You did so well - you made me feel wonderful, my bright one.” Genji shifts forward, gently kissing his master’s faceplate. Laughing softly, Zenyatta lightly pushes at his shoulders, sensors going haywire at the sensation of wet slick on his faceplate. “You’re sticky, Genji - quit it.” His student laughs then, worry and concern stripped from his features as he leans closer, nuzzling more of the lubrication onto his helm. “Come now, dear; you want to be taken care of, don’t you?”

_Back to their play then_ , Genji guesses, looking away, half ashamed of his own arousal. Time after time spent together, still fleeting pictures of humanity felt wrong in inorganic form, arousal a spiking troublesome thing. “You don’t have to, master.”  

“Quiet, dear one.” Tugging his student back, he reclines against the sheets, watching Genji shift onto all fours. Above him, his student forbids his eyes from looking up, looking anywhere but his master’s helm, where his optics were. The hand with his leash brushes the collar’s edge, over tendons and thin skin, before shifting his hips to trap the cyborg. He softens the edge in his voice, raw from static. “Do you truly not wish to? I will not push you.”

“I want to but I -”

“You are not pressuring me, Genji. Dispel yourself of the notion that I would not be here if I did not wish to be. We would not be in this room as this if I held any doubts. Seeing you lose yourself in our play makes me happy, my dear star.” Zenyatta shifts then, leaning up speak directly to his student, vibrating words from his synth against Genji’s lips. “Will you grant me that?” His student nods once, smiling slightly, eyes twinkling.  _Beautiful._  Hesitation hangs on mechanical muscles, the words stilted as he struggles to say them. “However, I do have...an issue, my dear.”

“What is it, master?” Worry folds along the creases of his features, brows furrowed. "Was it something I did?"

“No, oh - no, Genji! My diagnostics came back with a malfunction to the mechanism in my valve. I’m afraid you won’t be able to truly penetrate me without hurting yourself - there is nothing you have done or could have done to cause it. But if you wish to try something else, I have an idea that I would be welcome to trying. Would that be okay, starling?” Nodding again, Genji angles his hips to brush ruddy cockhead against his master’s clit, maneuvered by steady digits, both forms jerking suddenly at the stimulus. “There you go, just like that, Genji. Does that feel good?”

"Yes - yes, master." He keens, debauched already, cheeks flushed scarlet. His organic arm trembles under the pressure of keeping still and upright above his master, head tilted up to gasp raggedly to the ceiling. 

Worming a free hand between Genji’s sweat-slick skin, lithe digits wrap loosely around him, just there as a presence. “Aren’t you a good boy? Isn’t that what you told me earlier?” Zenyatta’s soothing voice murmurs, tightening and loosening his grip. “Rut into it, dear-heart. Won’t you show me how badly you wish to come?”

The cyborg glances down, making eye contact for the briefest of seconds before his eyes flutter closed, hips stuttering forward. Desperate words bubble from scarred and artificial lips as his hips rock forward and back, a boat on water, a dog chasing release. “Nnn yes, master. I-I-I want to be a good boy for you.” The chain around his neck shortens moment by moment until the only bit of slack is to keep Genji from lifting too far from his master, groaning at the sudden electronic heat against his chest.

“So beautiful, my star. Not just here, in this space. This space makes you even brighter but you light the sun and hang the moon. My strong boy, brilliant boy.” The omnic murmurs, undulating his grip with each shaking thrust and broken cry. “You’re doing so good, Genji. Does it feel good, my star?” A pause. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, master. Happy.” He pants harshly against Zenyatta’s faceplate, breath fogging chrome from how close the leash holds him, eyes squeezed shut. Heat pools in his stomach, snakes coiled to spring, wound tighter by loving words. Blood burns his skin hotter, slicking his master’s slide against his cock.“Let me come, master. Let me come, let me come, please, please. Master, master, master.” A mantra, not unlike the ones spoken when they’d been at the monastery. “So close, so close -”

“You can come, my star; it’s alright. You have been so good. You deserve this.” With permission, Genji sobs, hips rocking quickly, as he spills across metal hand and modesty panel, white covering teal clit and black lips, dripping to ruined sheets. His entire body crumples under the weight of his orgasm and he sobs softly, overwhelmed with the flashing lights behind his eyelids’ thin skin. “Shh, I know, my dear. My bright one.” Half delirious moans of Japanese and Nepali leave his student a garbled mess, unable to be understood, while Zenyatta strokes his hair, leash and game forgotten. “So beautiful and luminous, so brave, my beautiful boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr](http://ruinatewrites.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/ruinatewrites) / [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ruinate)]
> 
> check out my awesome friends who get beta read this for me when i was stuck - [doctorziegler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler) and [Novabled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Novabled)!


End file.
